A horrible day
by EIRHernandez
Summary: Minerva McGonagall watching of Harry becomes the day where she recives the beatting of a lifetime, at the hands of not a death eater but a dog and 40s woman. Cat McGongall.


**A/N: Harry potter and its Characters belong to JK. Rowling, this is just for fun. Leave coments and Reviews.**

Looking from a wall in 4th Privet Drive, a cat looked down to the home of the Dursley's. Once or twice a week from the last months, it had appear to check on a little baby that had been left on the home of this muggles, for this cat was Minerva McGonagall, teacher of Hogwarts school of wizardly.

Looking passive from the wall she was so inside her own thought about what kind of future would this poor boy had. Behind her, an unsuspecting menace loomed getting closer and closer to the cat. With barely any time to react, the cat heard a loud bark and jumping with that agility that cats have, she just in time got out of the way of a very furious looking dog. This was nothing new to her but now it takes her with so much surprise that she was seriously startled. Running she got over a small tree with no leafs left because of the fall and turning with surprise she saw the dog using the momentum to run and successfully climb to a lower branch. While in other times she would have been surprise by the sheer determination of the dog to get its prey, she was now concerned by her own security. Running towards the end of the branch to get far away from the dog who was hanging in the branch nearly getting on it she waited. Then she heard it *Crack*.

Her claws out and hanging for dear life she noticed something that got unnoticed from her when she first climbed the tree: it wasn't a seasonal thing; the tree was death and dry. With a final creak, the stick broke and she fell into a cross wire. It was some kind of small garden. Just then the dog stopped trying to climb to now trying to run to the easily more accessible construction. She looked from every angle and saw a small opening from where the enclosure touched the wall and she entered. Once inside she got a better look where she was. It was a room of 2x2x2, the frame was made of wood with the cross wire making the walks, a small door of metal was the only thing not made from the mesh. A small fountain in the middle was pooling water and there was some wild grass. Close to her was no less that 3 big rocks, of at least half her body length. Wondering why some muggle would want this kind of construction she heard the dog outside barking and other voice.

-Elizabeth girl, what's it?—said the feminine voice that then made appearance in one of the walls—DAMN CATS—the lady said as soon as she spotted her. Then McGonagall heard something that she did not expected to hear—this one will not get away girl, I sick and tired of this cats bothering my tortoises—she said as she picked a long stick and introducing it thru the mesh. Minerva barely missed the hit and darting in the cage she realized that the only place where she could escape was where she came in. running to gain speed and make the jump she was stopped by a well placed hit on her ribs. Mewing in pain she turned to hiss to the woman who responded with a new hit. Evading to the left of the woman, she ran again and this time made the jump. Using her claws to climb the brick wall to the small hole she realized something: the way it was broken, she was going to get some nasty scratches.

-So that is how you enter…not anymore—said the woman who picked some left over brick from her side and tossed them over the hole, closing it and making for Minerva in this form, too heavy to lift without magic.

Minerva was now getting concern as she saw her door closing and while she contemplated this she was hit cold. Turning she felt the shot of cold water from a pistol hose being used on her. Mewing in annoyance, she go to the ground running to avoid being hit with the cold liquid, the cold of the afternoon in November not helping matters at all. Finally she saw something inside that she hadn't seen before: vertically cut 20 liters paint bottle in the corner. Running she enter to rest a little and to think what she would do next, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water hitting the bottle, making the temperature drop. Then she felt something moving behind her, turning she saw a black tortoise with bright yellow rays on her shell…a box turtle.

Thinking she first thought in appearing in Hogsmade, but the discharged the thought when she remembered that she was seen and the muggle new that she was inside the tortoise cage. Trying to think in escape plan she heard commotion outside. Turning to see a little from the entrance of this artificial cave, she looked and then a bright light that blinded her. And then she felt the powerful stream of cold water in the mouth as she was going to mew. Backtracking nearly drowning for the attack she collided with the tortoise. Then to her horror, she heard a strike to the cave. In the door she saw the point of a copper pipe. Due the angle of the cage and how it entered, it was only at a quart of the length of the cave…and getting closer, due the next strike bending it a little. Time was running out…and then she got bitten. Mewing she ran outside as a box turtle hanged by the tail and she tried to shake it off.

-Elizabeth look, she has Cary—the woman said miss constructing the situation. Annoyed and frankly, pissed off, she turned her head and promptly her heart fell to the ground: The lady had prepared herself for war. In the wall to the right there were 2 long copper pipes and to the left of the cave were a push broom turned over and a steel pipe.

Then the tortoise let go. In a flash she felt the shoot of water in her face and body soaking her, the woman for her part ran from a wall to the other using the pipes that passed from the mesh as arms to hit her. Not only was she wet and cold, the hits and pain were adding up and with no sign of them ending. Then she decided that now that the cave was empty she will return there, it was then when the woman used the longest pipe to diagonally block the entrance. Then she heard the door opening. With such speed that she could swear she pull a muscle in her back leg, she went to the door. The woman screamed at what she thought was an attacking animal and closed the door fast, trapping Minerva with her head and one leg outside. For a second Minerva fear that this is how she was going to die, her throat crushed by a door in a bloody tortoise cage. Finally she managed to slip of the door and ran inside. The rumble in the door had moved the pipe and the cave was open again. She then enter to rest a little, too tired to even try to appear, then she heard the door being open again…and heard a bark.

-The Cat is in the cave; get it Elizabeth!—she heard the woman said. Soon she backed to the wall of the cave as a paw entered and nearly got her. That was it. With all she then darted outside and a surprised dog saw it fly past her. Her victory was short lived as the dog then ran. With a strong paw the dog made Minerva roll to the ground. Recovering she hissed as she jumped to the dog face. With a swing she scratched the dog who barked in pain.

-ELIZABETH! DAMN CAT!—screamed the woman who took one of the pipes and delivered a strike to Minerva face leaving her ditzy. The stalemate continued for some time, Minerva suspected less than 4 hours but more than 3. She was tired, hurt and the dog who had learn from the fight was at safe distance waiting for her to jump, she was feeling the water hit her body, shivering from the cold and anger. Then she stream stopped and she saw how the woman picked the copper pie, the long one that reached to the cave. Backing a little the woman put her weight and back in the strike that hit the wall and barely missed her. Minerva understood, she wanted to finish her off. Then she got an idea. Running with the dog following her she jumped and she hanged from where the brick was and waiting the strike.

The fast and strong hit came and hit right where she wanted as she fell and keep running from Elizabeth, other hit and she will be free. Repeating the action, she internally smiled as she saw the brick crumble and fall inside, but Elizabeth had gotten smart, cutting diagonally she bitted her in a leg and throw her to the wall the long pipe came and getting her in the stomach pinned her, the weight being too much, there Elizabeth alternated between trying to bite her head off to using her paws. The woman was for her part using the water hose to try to drown her. It was too much…then miracle. In one strike Elizabeth bumped into the pipe and freed Minerva. Stumbling she ran and with a jump she climbed the wall and bracing herself she felt the mesh scratch her whole body. She heard the woman scream as she got lost into the night.

* * *

Albus was happily walking in the ground of Hogwards deep in thought of the future when she saw a limping figure enter the grounds. Jogging and with wand out he went to the meeting of this person that to his surprise, was McGonagall. She looked dreadful: her robes where torn and soaked, he could clearly see her bare left leg uncovered because there was a huge patch of fabric missing, her hair was lose and wet, there was the nasty beginning of a black eye and her right shoulder was visible.

-Oh dear, what happen Minerva, were you attacked by a Death Eater?—asked him using his body as a clutch to get her inside the castle, then he noticed that there were deep gashes in her back robes and he could feel the back.

-I…-then she stopped wondering if she should say the whole humiliating details…


End file.
